vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tierra, Source of Destruction
|-|Tierra, Source of Destruction= |-|Infernoid Tierra= |-|Purushaddoll Aeon= Summary Having existed since time immemorial, Tierra was the executive of the Qliphoth and goddess of destruction. Along with her counterpart, Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth, she regulated the life and death of all living beings. However, she was struck down by Sophia, who stole her power and sealed her in the Naturia Sacred Tree. After Sophia’s defeat at the hands of Evilswarm Kerykeion and Constellar Sombre, she used the opportunity to set her machinations into motion, reviving the fallen of wars past as the misshapen Shaddoll, and orchestrating the release of the Qliphort and Infernoids to this end, allowing her to return as The Source of Destruction, before finally being defeated by Zefraath in a grand battle that lasted 1000 days and 1000 nights. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Tierra, Source of Destruction | Infernoid Tierra | Purushaddoll Aeon Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Level 11 Light Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Level 11 Fire Attribute Fiend Type Monster | Destruction Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5 outside/encompasses the Cycle of Reincarnation, the cycle of life and death itself), Large Size (Type 3), Existence Erasure (Wields The Power of Destruction of Sophia, the very concept of destruction), Life Manipulation (Even while sealed within the core of the Naturia Sacred Tree, Tierra was able to manipulate the life formce of the planet. Her own life force is the Qliphoth, which is the life force of all creatures that have ever lived and is one of the two cycles which they are born into. Can convert the life force of those outside the system into her life force), Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (Resurrected and recreated Winda after she was killed by Sophia) | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Absorption and Resistance to Sealing (Destroyed the seal on El Shaddoll Construct through sheer power) | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Creation (Wields the same power of Creation as Sombre), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resurrection (Able to resurrect those who have died as Shaddolls, as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm), Corruption (Can passively corrupt living things into Shaddolls just by being near them), Fire Manipulation (Infernoids are capable of utilizing powerful Void Flames), Life Manipulation and Absorption (Able to absorb life forces), Power Absorption, Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Has Devyaty's powers, which tore open a hole to the Void Trap Hole), Absorption (Absorbed the three Ice Barrier Dragons), Ice Manipulation (Has the powers of Bahamut, Ophion, and Ouroboros, including Bahamut's Aura capable of freezing things solid just by being near it, Ophion's ice that can freeze his opponents so thoroughly that their bodies instantly shatter, and Ouroboros' ice which is so potent that it can stop time on a global scale), Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), and Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Has Trishula's resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Comparable to Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Far stronger than before, destroyed the seal holding El Shaddoll Construct through sheer power) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Much more powerful than before due to having the power of all the Qliphorts, the ten Infernoid Cores, and Darktellarknight Batlamyus. Described as being so powerful that even with the power of every warrior present, Including the Zefra and the Nekroz of Sophia wielding the Dragunity Divine Lance, were powerless against her, with only Zefraath being able to fight her on even grounds. Her fight with Zefraath reduced the Naturia Sacred Tree to ashes) Speed: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: High (Fought Zefraath for 1000 days and 1000 nights without resting) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Key: Tierra | Infernoid Tierra | The Source of Destruction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3